Another Drarry Story with a pinch of RonBlaise
by Yaoi-Fan-Girl-21
Summary: this is just a story i wont a while ago but forgot about it till now...Drarry...Ron/Blaise...Cheating Hermione Don't own harry potter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry POV

Today's the first day of my last year at Hogwarts. I recently broke up with Ginny because I just didn't like her. Don't get me wrong she's a great girl, but she just doesn't have…er how do I say this? She doesn't have the right "parts". That's right! The chosen one, Harry Potter is gay! The only problem is that no-one knows…well Ron does, because he kind of walked in on me ummm pleasuring myself to an Adam Lambert poster. Yes, I know it's a muggle thing, but that's what having a house elf as a friend is for. You should have seen his face when I asked him to smuggle it in. His eyes never left the poster. I don't know if it was from it being a muggle thing or because he is gay and doesn't realize it, but it was pretty funny. Anyways, getting off topic here. Yes I'm gay and in love with my school rival Draco Malfoy. I can never have an easy life can I?

Draco POV 

Ah, today's my first day back at Hogwarts. I've decided that this year I'm going to try to be kinder to people, but the person I really want to be friends with is the Golden boy. Ah, yes Harry Potter, with his messy black hair, his beautiful green eyes, and his nice ars-NO! Stop right there Draco. You want to be his friend first. Plus he's straight, and with the Weaslette. If you haven't noticed by now I'm a poof, and in love with Harry Potter. I don't know how it started, but I think it started after he saved my life all those times. Well it doesn't matter when it started, it just did!

Harry POV

I was heading to the Great Hall, when I ran into someone. I looked up, and Draco was looking at me with a blush? No, it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," Draco said. Ok that's weird. He's being nice to me. "Umm no, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention" I say, with a small smile. He smiles back, and I can feel my face heat up. "We'll I'll see you around" I say, and hurried to the Gryffindor table. "You ok mate?" Ron asks me with worried eyes. "Yea I'm fine just tired" I say, as I sit-down and look over at my blond crush. Our eyes meet, and I look away. I blush ten different shades of red.

Draco POV

I was sitting, and talking to Pansy about Merlin knows what. I had a feeling someone is watching me. I looked around, and locked eyes with those green eyes I've grown to love. Potter looked away too quickly for my liking, but my heart started to beat faster at the shade of red Potter's face has changed to. He looks so handsome with that blush on face. I get up from the table, as I see Potter get up, and leave in a hurry. I follow behind him, and watch him go to the black lake."Hey, you ok?" I ask, as I plop down next to him. "Uh y-yes I'm ok" harry says looking at his hands. "Are you sure?" I ask, as I notice our legs are touching. It sends shivers up my spine. "No offence Malfoy, but why do you care?" he asks, looking at me with an emotion I can't quite understand. "Well since the war is over. I was hoping to make my life better, and that includes being nice to you harry" I say, while pulling grass out of the ground. "Oh, well…ok actually I'm not ok. You see there's someone I really like might even love, but he hates me "he said with sad eyes. Great he already is in love with someone! I've already lost my chance…wait did he say he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry POV

Shit! I said too much, now he knows I'm gay. "Wait your gay?"Draco asks, with confusion and hope? In his eyes. "Yes, please don't make fun of me," I say, with sad eyes and pulling at my pants. Malfoy laughs as I say that. "Why would I do that, when I just got you to b my friend?" he smiles, as he says that. "So you don't mind?" I asks, with relief and hope in my voice. "Merlin no! Besides, I'm gay too," he says, with a big smile. Woah, I didn't see that coming...Wait! That means I might have a chance with being with him. I smile big, and blushes a little. "So if you don't mind me asking, who is it you like?" as Draco asks me that, he has this emotion in his eyes that looks like anger and jealousy maybe?

Draco POV

This is it! I'm going to find out who he loves, so I can kill em! Harry looks at me with fear in his eyes. "W-well you see D-Draco its," he takes a deep breath. "I'minlovewithyou,"harry covers his face as he says the last part. ITS ME!? YES! "Harry," I say softly. He looks at me and I kiss him. Oh Merlin! His lips are better than I could ever dream.

Harry POV

He's kissing me! I kiss back, and he pulls away way too soon for me."Harry I-"I cut him off with another kiss. After a few minutes of our make out session, we finally pull away. "Wow "he says, blushing and he pulls me into his lap. "Yea," I say, smiling and making myself comfy on his lap. I can't believe we did that!J I wonder what this makes us now. I turn my head so I'm looking at him. "I love you Draco," I say, and kiss his jaw. "I love you too," Draco says as he starts kissing my neck.

Draco POV

It finally happened, my life is finally perfect. He's just so cute with his face all flushed, and hair messy. As I kiss and nip my way down his neck, I hear him moan. Ha, found it. I nip a bit more, and see a nice red mark forming. He's going to have to wear a turtleneck to hide that. "Draco?" I hear my little raven call me. "Hmm?" I say, as I rest my forehead on his neck. "What are we?" he asks, while playing with the strings on my sleeve. That's a good question. Are we lovers now? I want to be, but I don't know if I can go public just yet…I hope he won't mind. "Well Harry, I believe we are lovers now, but I don't know if I'm ready for the public to know just yet," I say, and look at him. He looks at me with sad, but understanding eyes. "Yeah me too, but can we at least be kinder to each other in public?" he says, while I kiss behind his ear. "Sure my sweet raven" I smirk at the blush that covers his face at the pet name I gave him. "I got to get back dray," harry says, and we get up. "Yea me too," I kiss him one more time, before we part ways. Him to his Gryffindor dorm, and me to my dungeon.

Harry POV

As I make my way back to the tower. I couldn't help, but smile the whole way. When I get there no one is in the common room, so I decided to go to bed. When I get on my bed, Ron is talking to Seamus. They both stop, and stare at me. "What?" I ask, a little confused. "Mate, look at your neck," Ron says, as he hands me a mirror. I look, and a blush suddenly covers my face. I can't believe him! He left five hickeys! That prat! "Um harry," I look up at Seamus, and he's trying not to laugh at my face. "Guys, it's not what you think," I say trying to think of an excuse. "It's ok mate, you got yourself a lover," Ron says smiling. "Who is she Harry?" Seamus asks, with a smirk and amusement in his eyes. "No one, good night" I say, and close my curtains. I hear them laugh, and go to bed. I fall asleep, and dream of my new love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Draco POV

As I was walking to breakfast, I was pulled into an empty classroom. I was about to say something, when a pair of lips crashed into mine. "H-harry!" I say, trying to breathe again. "Morning" he says, pecking me on the lips one more time, but this time it was more loving and gentle. "Morning "I say, after we break apart and I hug his waist. "Love you dray," harry says, with that goofy grin I love so much. "Love you too," I say, as I kiss his cheek. "We should probably go huh?" harry asks, but refused to let go of me. "Yes. We should, but you got to let go first," I say, as he lets go of me, and I kiss his hand. I left first, and started heading to the great hall. I heard someone call me and I turned around. Harry came running up to me with his goofy grin plastered on his face. "Yes Potter?" I say, as I put on my famous Malloy smirk. "Want to walk to class with me after breakfast?" Harry asks, smiling. I know we were going to be kinder, but I didn't think he wanted to be friends in public. "I'd love to Potter," I say, smirking but showing him the love I have for him with my eyes. Harry's eyes light up, and we head to breakfast. Everyone's eyes were on us, and then the whole hall burst into whispers. I see Harry's shoulders tense up, and I put my hand on his shoulder. I whisper some words to help him relax, and he smiles a little at me. We sit down at our house tables. I sit next to Blaise and Pansy while; Harry sits with weasel and the bookworm. They start to ask me questions, but I just wave them off with swish of my hand.

Harry POV

I was talking to Ron, when a note landed in front of me. I open it. _Harry meet me behind Hagrid's hut after dinner-snake. _I smile. "Snake? Is that who gave you those marks?" Ron whisper/asks me, and I blush nodding. "Aww, Harry I didn't know you had a lover," Hermione says, giggling. I sigh, and then smiled at the note. I look up, and see Draco smirking at me. I blush more, and turn around stuffing a muffin in my mouth. I spent the rest of breakfast talking with Ron and Seamus. Ginny kept trying to rub my arm or leg every chance she could get. It started to piss me off, until out of nowhere a muffin hit her head. I look around, and see Dray smirking. He winks at me, and I blush really red.

Draco POV

I was talking with Blaise, when I looked over at my raven and what do I see!? That little slut she weasel rubbing against my raven! I could tell Harry was not happy, and my anger increased. So when no one was looking I used my wand, and sent a muffin flying at her head. I hit her above her eye! I see Harry look around. When his eyes met mine, I smirk and wink at him, making his face redder then a tomato. After that, the weaslet left Harry alone. Breakfast ended, that means I have double potions with the Gryffindor's. I waited for the room to clear out, before I started to leave. I see Harry waiting for me, and he comes up walking in step with me. "Nice shot Dray," harry says, smiling. "That will teach her to touch what belongs to me," I say, after I made sure no one was in the hall. "Haha lets go already Malloy," harry says, pulling on my sleeve. "I'm going I'm going," I say, smiling. We make it so we're walking close enough to feel each other's warmth, but not to close where it looks like there's something going on.

Harry POV

Draco and I get to potions, and end up being partners. Through the whole class, Dray kept "accidently" touching my hands or my legs. He even was able to kiss my neck, without anyone seeing. How he did it, I have no idea and I don't care as long as he keeps it up! Potions ended and by the end of it, I had three more hickeys and a huge problem I needed a cold shower to get rid of. Draco winks, and leaves with Nott. I met up with Ron, and he pushed me aside. "I saw that," Ron says, mad and upset. "Saw what?" I ask, freaking out inside. "What you and Malfoy were doing!" Ron whispers/yells. I felt my blood run cold. "Ron listen I can explain," I say trying to calm him down. After a few minutes, Ron's breathing calms down. "Alright mate. Explain what in Merlin's name happened in potions," Ron says, as he leans on a wall. "Well, Draco and I confessed yesterday that we both were in love each other. As to what happened in there, well Draco went a little over bored." I say, blushing and looking at the ground. "Really Harry? I mean I'm fine with you being gay, but Malfoy!?" Ron says, in confusion and a little anger. I sigh, and stared at the floor hoping it would come alive, and swallow me up. "I know Ron, but he's changed," I say, trying to get him to believe me. I throw in the puppy eyes in just for good measures. "Fine mate, but if he hurts you in any way, I get to kill him on the spot." Ron says, with a big smile and eyes lit. I laugh, and we head to care of magical creatures with the Ravenclaws. We don't see much of Hermione, because she's a head girl. Ron's not too happy about not having his girlfriend around, but at least we get more guy time together. After class Ron and I had a free period, so we went to play little game of quidditch. We end up playing a little seekers game. I won of course, but Ron got me back by pushing me into a tree. I didn't get to hurt, so we went back inside and ran into Blaise and Draco. I could have sworn I saw Ron and Blaise blush when they made eye contact. "Weasly" Blaise says, looking at his feet. "Zambini" Ron says, as he looks at his hands. Draco and I shared a look, and smiled at each other. "How are you guys today?" I ask, Dray and Blaise as Ron shifted on his feet next to me. "Fine and yourself?" Draco asks, smirking that smirk that makes me weak at the knees. "I'm fine, you Ron?" I ask, smirking at him. Ron mumbles something that sounds like "fine". "Harry, I'm going to our room," Ron says as he hurry's off. "Same here," Blaise says, as he leaves the other way. "We are so getting them together," Draco says, smiling. We leave to find a place to Snog till out next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ron POV

What is wrong with me!? I've never had these feelings when it came to Hermione. Hell I'm not even gay! Ugh! This sucks! Stupid Blaise and his dark skin, deep brown eyes, and his no! I will not think this way! I have a girlfriend, and I love her! At least I think I do. Bloody hell! I don't know anymore. I'm going for a walk. I get up, and head outside. I go to the black lake, and sit under a tree.

Blaise POV

I was walking around trying to clear my thoughts of Weasly. I don't know why I can't get him out of my head. He's with that granger girl. My anger spikes and I tried to cool off by the lake. As I get there, I see that fire red hair I can't resist. "Hey Weasly," I say, with a smirk. His head snaps up, and I hold back a laugh as his face turns as red as his hair. "Great! You're here!" he says, glaring at me. I won't admit it, but it hurts to know he hates me so much. "Yup," I say, as I smile and plop down next to him. "What do you want?" Ron asks, as he growls a little. "Just wanted to clear my head, and look at the water," I say, as his anger calms. "Oh, same here," Ron says, as he plays with the grass. "What's wrong with you?" I ask "Why should I tell you?" he snaps at me. "Well, I could help you, and then maybe you could help me?" I say, smiling at his cute face. "I don't think you can help me," he says, with a sad face. "Try me," I say, smirking at him. I see him take some deep breathes and calmed himself. "I think I might be bi or gay. Probably gay though," He says, and my heart stops for a bit. He might be gay? No, I won't get excited till I find out he is for sure. "What about granger?" I ask.

Ron POV

"Hermione? Well I never get to see her anymore, and I don't know. We just don't seem as close," I say, looking at my lap. "Oh well, why do you think your bi?" Zambini asks me with a straight face, but his eyes looked happy. "Well there's this guy that makes me feel really weird, and I've never felt like this with mione." I say, feeling my stomach. "Well, who's this guy if you don't mine me asking" Zambini asks, smiling. There goes my stomach again. I wish he realized it's him! "I'll tell you after you tell me what's wrong with you," I say, trying to change the subject. "Same thing actually, although I knew I was gay for a while now" he says smiling at the water. He's gay? That means I might have a chance. I smile and he smiles back. "So, who do you like?" I ask "well he's a lion" he says, smiling. That means it's a Gryffindor! "Well my guy's a snake," I say, smiling at the water.

Blaise POV

He's a snake! So I have an even bigger chance! "Do I know this snake?" I ask "Yes," he says, with a little blush. "Do I know this lion?" Ron asks, smiling. "Oh yes," as I say this, we start to lean closer. "Really now? And does this lion have red hair and freckles?" he asks, blushing more. "Yes. Does this snake have dark skin and an amazing smirk?" I ask, smirking. "Bloody hell Zambini! Just kiss me!" Ron says, pulling my robes and drags me into a kiss. He's lips are amazing! There so soft, but still firm and they tastes divine. Like chocolate frogs and butter beer.

Ron POV

Blaise's lips are ten times better than Hermione's. Their soft, and fit with mine perfectly. Bloody hell the taste. They taste like fire whiskey and sweets! I feel Blaise push me so my back is on the ground, and he's on top of me. He starts kissing down my neck, and I moan. "B-blaise, I think we should stop," I say, trying to catch my breath. He lays his head on the crook of my neck. "Yea, I know but promise I can see you tonight," he smiles at me, and I kiss him on the nose. "I promise, now get off your heavy," I say laughing and he growls. He gets up and lies next to me. He pulls me close, and I kiss his cheek. "Ron," Blaise says. "Yes?" I ask, smiling at him. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he asks, looking at me smiling. "Yes," I say, as I start kissing him. I need to meet Hermione, but I don't care right now. I'm with my boyfriend, and I'm happy. We fall asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry POV

After Draco and I finish our snog session. We went for a walk by the black lake, and found Ron sleeping in Blaise's arms. "Well I see, we don't need to help them," Draco, says hugging my waist. "They look cute," I say, smiling and linking the hand that's on my stomach with mine. "I think we should wake them, because I saw granger earlier," Draco says, as he kisses my cheek. "Kay," I say, as I use my wand to dump water on them. They wake up, and look around in a panic. "Bloody hell mate!" Ron says, as Blaise hugs his waist. "Sorry mate, but your girlfriend is coming," I say. I noticed Ron tense up, and Blaise's grip tighten at the word girlfriend. "Don't worry Blaise. Ill end it, before we meet tonight," Ron says, kissing him and gets up. "Well I think we should split up here. So no-one thinks anything's up," Dray says, letting go of my waist. "Yea I agree with Draco," Blaise says, kissing Ron while Draco kisses me, "Love you," I whisper against Draco's lips. "Love you too," he says, before he leaves with Blaise. "So you and Zambini?" I ask, smirking as Ron's face turns red. "Shut it, ferret lover!" after he says, that we burst out laughing. Hermione came over shortly after. "Ronald Weasly where have you been!? I've been waiting for an hour!" Hermione was fuming, but I noticed she had a mark on her neck, and it looks like Ron noticed too.

Ron POV

Hermione started yelling, and I noticed she had a hickey on her neck that I didn't give her. "Shut up! Bloody hell!" I didn't mean to snap, but seeing that and her yelling sent me over the edge. "We are done granger! I love someone else!" I was fuming and I could feel Harry's hand on my shoulder. "Ron!?" Hermione gasps and I see tears start to fall. "Oh save the tears! I know your cheating on me!" I yell, and she looks shocked and guilty. "Ron I-I didn't," she says, trying to hug me, but I pushed her away. "Save it! If you're going to cheat on me, at least use glamour to hide the hickeys you whore!" I scream at her, and stormed off with Harry behind me. While I was yelling, I run into Blaise and Draco. "Ron!?" Blaise says, looking at me with worried eyes. I didn't know, I was crying till Harry wipes my eyes. We move into an empty class room, and Braise hugs me tight. "What happened wea-ow! I mean Ronald," Draco asks, as Harry elbows him in the stomach for using my last name. I tried to speak but I couldn't.

Blaise POV

When we run into Potter and Ron, I could barely speak, because Ron was crying and looked so hurt. We all went into an empty class room, and I held him close. After Draco asked him what happened, he could hardly speak. I haven't seen him like this since his brother Fred died. "Hermione came up to us screaming at him for missing there date. We both noticed she had a hickey on her neck, then Ron blew up at her," Harry says, rubbing Ron's back while I ran my fingers through his red hair. "It turns out that she was cheating on him while they were dating," Harry added. That bitch! How dare she do that to him! Ron cried into my shoulder, until he fell asleep. We all skipped dinner, and sat on the floor while Ron slept on my lap. "I can't believe Granger would do that," Draco says, while playing with Harry's hair. "I know, she always seemed so trusting," Harry says, while sitting between Draco's legs and looking softly at Ron. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to get her back," I say, rubbing Ron's back in a soothing way. "You really love him, don't you?" Harry asks me with a soft smile. "With all my heart," I respond smiling "Don't go Hufflepuff on us now Blaise" Draco says, with a dramatic sigh. We all laughed quietly, and Ron started to wake up soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Draco POV

I watch Blaise and Ron closely. I don't think I've ever seen Blaise so happy since the war ended. I looked down, and notice harry also fell asleep. Ron was now awake, and seemed a lot better. He offered to wake harry and take him to bed, but I declined his offer. Ron and Blaise left to go to bed. I'm pretty sure Ron's going to sleep with Blaise in the Slytherin dorms tonight. After a while Harry wakes up, and we decided to go to bed. He snuck me into his dorm, and we put a silencing spell on bed. We also made sure to spell the curtains to stay shut till we open them. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, kissing his forehead. "Yes," Harry says, smiling at me. I kiss him with passion and all the love I have for him. "I love you so much my little raven," I say, smiling at him. "I love you too Dray," Harry says, smiling at me. We kiss, and I grab my wand vanishing our cloths.

After we finish, we kiss one more time before I pull out and I lay next to him. "That was great Dray," Harry says, kissing my neck. I smile and pull him into my chest. We wrap our arms around each other and fall asleep.

Ron POV

Blaise and I got to his bed, and we use a spell to keep the curtains closed and silence the bed. "Do you want to do this? We can wait my little ginger," Blaise says, kissing my neck. "Well it's hard to say no when you do that," I say, between moans. Blaise laughs and kisses me. We kiss for what seem like hours, but I know it was only a few minutes. Blaise says a spell, and we were both naked. I shiver at the cold, and try to cover myself. "Ron, I want to see you," Blaise says, as he moves my hands away. He kisses my chest. I'm so nervous, but I know Blaise won't hurt me. Blaise looks at me, and smiles. I feel my face heat up, but my body relaxes. I smile back, and kiss him. "I love you Ronald Weasly," Blaise says, between kisses. "I love you to Blaise Zambini, "I say back, and hug his neck.

After we finish, Blaise lies next to me, and hugs me. "That was bloody amazing," Blaise says, kissing my neck. "I know, but did you need to bite my neck so hard?" I ask, glaring at him but in a loving way. He laughs, and kisses me. "Sorry babe," He says, smiling. I blush at the nickname. "Next time I top! My arse is killing me!" I say, rubbing my back. He kisses me and mumbles "sorry". I just mumble, and hug his chest. "Love you," I say, yawning and closing my eyes. Before I fall asleep I hear him say "love you too".

Blaise POV

I watch Ron fall asleep, while I ran my fingers through his hair. I love him so much. I reach for robes, and pulled out a ring from my pocket. I slipped it on his figure, and smile. I kissed his forehead, and pulled him close. I fall asleep soon after.

ent here...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Blaise Pov

The next day I woke up to Ron groaning. "What's wrong?" I ask, with a frown and worried eyes. "My back side is on fire!" My little ginger says, with a mad face.  
"I'm sorry," I say, snickering and kissing his head. I saw him rub his eyes, then stop. He looks at his ring, then at me with confusion in his eyes.

Ron POV

I rub my eyes, when I feel something cold hit my face. I look at my hand, and notice the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It had a snake and a lion sleeping together on it. I looked up at Blaise, and he's smiling at me. "What's this?" I ask "Well Ron, I told you I knew I was gay for a while. That's because I've liked you since our third year," Blaise says, looking at the sheet. That long!? Well that explains all the looks he kept giving me. "Then the ring?" I ask "Well um I don't want to let you go now that I have you, so I was wondering if you would marry me?" Blaise says/asks smiling at me. I'm shocked, but also excited. "Yes! "I yell, tackling him in a hug. "I love you Ron," Blaise says, hugging back. "I love you too," I say as we lay down and kiss.

Harry POV

I woke up to a pale but toned chest. I tried to move, but my back side is on fire. I groan, and lay back down on Draco's chest. I felt him start to move, and I looked up to see grey eyes staring at me. "Morning," I say, kissing his nose. "No, go back to sleep," Draco says, pulling the covers over his head. I laugh, and moved them down. "How's your back," He asks, smirking at me. "Prat! Don't give me that smirk. I'm in a lot of pain, and it's your fault" I say, slowly getting up "I'm sorry my little raven," Dray says, kissing my cheek and stretches. I get off the bed, and put boxers on slowly. I hear him chuckle a little, and I throw a pillow hitting him in the face. "That was rude Potter" Draco says, smirking. "Well you deserved it Malfoy," I say smirking, and then look out of the curtains. No one's here. Perfect! I get up, and go into the bathroom with a small limp.

Draco POV

After I watch Harry limp his way to the bathroom, I use my wand to clean myself and the bed. I got dressed, and look around. It's nice and cozy in here, but there is too much red. I wait for Harry, by sitting on his bed and changing all his cloths to dark colors with snakes on them. I smirk, and close his trunk. I've been thinking of asking Harry to marry me, but I'm scared he's going to say no. After ten more minutes, Harry came out and I smile. "Harry? "I ask, while he looks up at me. "Yes?" he asks, sitting next to me. "Well umm I know we only been going out for a few days, but I don't want to see my life without you. I know we didn't have the best history, but I want to have a better future with you. So will you marry me Harry James Potter and be mine forever?" I ask, and take a deep breath. I look at him, and he has tears in his eyes.

Harry POV

Draco wants to marry?He can't be without me? Tears start to fill my eyes, and I see Dray look a little panicked and scared. I hug/tackle him, and we fall back on the bed. "YES! I would love to marry, and be with you forever Dray!" I say, hugging him. I feel him hug back, and start crying. "Thank you so much Harry! Thank you for everything thing. I love you so much," Draco says, kissing me. I wipe his tears, and smile. "I love you too Dray so much," I say, and Draco slips his snake ring on my finger. We get up, and walked to the Great hall hand in hand. When we got there, everything went dead silent and everyone's eyes were on our hands. I see some Hufflepuff girls and Ginny faint. I look around, and see Ron sitting with Blaise at the Slytherin table. We head over to them, and I sat next to Ron while Draco sits next Blaise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ron POV

I knew people didn't really care about me and Blaise being together besides my family, but when Harry walked in with Draco the whole hall went to a dead stop. I see Harry look around and stops on me. I smile a little at him, and they came over and sit next to me and Blaise. "Don't let it get to you Potter," Blaise says, holding my hand and smiling at harry. "I know, but still," Harry says, hiding his face in his arms on the table. I wish I could help him. I see his hand and gasp. "Harry is that what I think it is?" I ask. "Yes Ronald we are engaged," Draco says, smirking whileHarry blushes. "Cool! We're engaged too," Blaise says, kissing my hand. Harry head pops up, and he looks at me. I blush, and smiles at him. "That's great Ron!" Harry says, hugging me and we almost fall off our seat. We both laugh, and Hermione comes over. "Ron? Can we go talk?" She asks me with sad eyes. "You can speak here Granger," Blaise says, through gritted teeth. "Well I want to make up with Ron, and see if we can try again." Hermione says, looking at me with hope in her eyes. I feel Blaise tighten his hold on my hand. "Sorry, but I'm already engaged and in love with Blaise," I say, smiling at him and he smiles back. He kisses me, and I hear Hermione stomp her foot and cough. I look at her. "Fine! Seamus was better then you anyways!" She says as she storms off followed by a pissed Seamus. Seamus!? One of my closest friends!? I hear yelling and see Seamus run back in. "Ron it's not what you think! She put me under a love potion, and I just found out I swear!" Seamus says, looking scared and worried. I sigh in relief. "It's ok Seamus," I say smiling.

Harry POV

After Ron and Seamus made up, we headed to our classes. The days changed into months and not much happened. Everyone started to get over me and Draco being together after a month. Ron and Blaise were doing great and are happier since Hermione left last month. She got expelled for hitting Blaise with a curse that left him in the hospital wing for three weeks. Neville and Luna got together which surprised me, but I'm happy for them. The Weasly family started to open up to Draco and Blaise. We started to go to the burrow for holidays. It was tense at first because of Ginny, but she got together with Dean and everything is fine now. After school ended, we had a double wedding. We even invited the Malloy's and by the end of it Mr. Malfoy and I were very close. It's been three years since then and Ron and Blaise had a baby by having a surrogate mother. Draco and I didn't want to do that so we adopted twin boys and their little brother. Their names were Albus, James, and Scorpius. So here I am playing with my boys on mine and Draco's king size bed in our house. Draco came over to me and kisses my temple. "I love you Harry," Draco says, smiling. "I love you too Draco," I say, smiling back. "Forever? Draco asks. I laugh and smile. "Forever," I say, as I kiss him and hug the boys.

~END~


End file.
